


A Different Kind Of Experience

by allthingsmagical



Series: An Experience [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to work experience. Merlin is pregnant again and Arthur is happy to share this one with him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: An Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	A Different Kind Of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my great friend cathcer1984 for all of her hand holding an encouragement, and help with this.

  
Arthur Pendragon had just walked in the door and he had his arms full of his husband. "Well this is a nice welcome home."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I have been thinking and talking to mum and dad and Anton, and they all say the same, it is only fair you do all the firsts with this little one." he said as Anton came walking downstairs.

"Really?" Arthur breathed.

Merlin smiled. "As long as you don't take it too far as in making this one feel pushed out." he said, pointing at their son.

"Are you sure Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur, I got to do all the firsts with Anton so you can do all the firsts with this one, all the experiences." Merlin smiled.

Arthur hugged his husband and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. I will do it all!"

"Oh, just one more thing Arthur."

"Yes."

" I couldn't help it, I checked at work today with me now being sixteen weeks gone. We are having a girl. First period, when she starts to grow, first bra, first questions why she doesn't have a willy like boys do."

Anton laughed when he saw his father pale.

Merlin smirked and placed a small kiss on the corner of his husband's mouth. "You're welcome." he whispered before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

Arthur looked across at his son. "You don't stop laughing I will do a first right here and now." he warned.

"Lke what?"

"You are not too old for a smacked arse!"

Anton gave a cheeky grin before squeezing past his dad to get his coat, "I am off out for a bit." he looked closely at Arthur.

"Something wrong son?"

"No." Anton answered, giving a small smile that only had the corners of his mouth turn up before hugging his father quickly. "Bye pops."

Arthur frowned as the front door shut behind him, turning he followed his husband into the kitchen. "Merlin, have you noticed anything off with Anton recently?"

"Anton? He has been a bit quiet but I think it is just the over whelming of university."

"Merlin, he called me 'pops'."

Merlin stopped peeling the carrots and turned to face Arthur. "Did he do this?" Merlin asked and gave a little smile that only made the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Yes!"

"Arthur, when did I last smile at you like that?"

"Well when you told me you were pregnant, you did it when you joined me at the alter when we were about to ma- oh! Nervous! But why is he nervous?" Arthur asked as he got a saucepan out of the cupboard, filling it half with water he placed it next to Merlin who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he started to slice the carrots into the saucepan.

"Something is bothering him," Merlin sighed. "That pan can go on cooker now."

"What about that carrot?" Arthur asked, pointing to the lone one on the chopping board.

Merlin picked it up." That's for now." he said as he got a jar out of the cupboard. "Will my strong husband open this for me?"

"Pickle??"

"Please?"

Arthur sighed and opened the jar and passing it back he watched as Merlin dipped the carrot in and took a bite. "What the fuck?"

"Yummy." Merlin said as he licked his lips. "Want a kiss?"

"No thank you." Arthur answered.

"I think over dinner we will ask Anton what is worrying him."

Arthur nodded, "yeah and if he pushes his food around his plate we know he is lyng as that is what you do."

"Or runs his hand through his hair like you do." Merlin smirked.

* * *

Later that night Arthur looked at his husband who sighed as he got into bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hand going on Merlin's stomach.

Merlin smiled and placed his hand over Arthur's. "I'm fine, Anton showed no signs at dinner that he was lying."

"This is really bothering you Merlin. I mean it is me as our son is hiding something from us when he should know he can tell us anything but you, you raised him, you both did everything together, shared everything."

"Yeah and now he is keeping things from me when he should know there is no need." Merlin huffed as he turned on his side, his back now to Arthur.

Arthur leaned over and placed his hand on his husbands shoulder. "Merlin?"

"Mm."

"Merlin?" When he showed no signs of answering, Arthur sat and thought for a moment. "How about a dish of ice cream topped with cheese and sauce?"

Merlin turned over. "And a couple of pickled eggs?"

Arthur smiled. "I will be right back."

* * *

Moving about in the kitchen to get Merlin what he wanted, Arthur looked out of the window and saw Anton on his phone, walking back and forth on the driveway, his hand running through his hair, making it messy, a trait he got from Arthur as he had done it many times when stressed or worried about something with work.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Arthur rang Felix.

_"Hello? Uncle Arthur? What's up?"_

"Hey is your mum and dad alright? I tried to give them a ring and can't get through."

_"Yeah hang on."_

Arthur listened as he heard a knocking before talking.

_"Hello Arthur mate what's up?"_

Arthur had to think of something quick, looking down at Merlin's dish of ice cream he cleared his throat. "Um, Merlin's cravings, his latest is ice cream with cheese and sauce with a couple of pickled eggs. Are you sure this is normal?"

_Lancelot laughed. "Oh yeah, Gwen had some really odd ones carrying Felix, don't worry Arthur, its fine just keep indulging him."_

Arthur nodded. "Okay, cheers mate." he said and hung up just as Anton walked in. "You alright son? You seemed a bit frustrated, worried while on the phone out there."

"Oh yeah its fine, its just uni stuff, I was talking and asking Felix for advice as I thought you and dad were asleep."

Arthur poured sauce on the cheese topped ice cream, "your dad got a craving." he grinned as he got the pickled eggs. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Anton nodded. "Yeah, night father."

"Father, better than pops, makes me sound and feel old." he chuckled. "Night son,"

* * *

Arthur walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed he sat on the edge and handed Merlin the dish who sat up and gave him a kiss before taking it from him. Arthur watched as Merlin had a pickled egg. "Now, don't get upset."

Merlin who was just about to take a bite into his pickled egg, froze. "Oh no."

"I was making that concoction for you and I looked out the window to see Anton he was on the phone, pacing on the drive, his hand messing up his hair."

"Like you do when stressed with something at work?"

"Yes Merlin, I rang Felix, made excuse that rang him as couldn't get through to his parents, of course then I had to make something up when he passed the phone to Lancelot, I just asked him about your cravings, I mean I have read you can have some weird cravings but your-"

"Arthur, getting away from the point."

"Oh sorry, anyway, Anton came back in and I told him I saw him and asked if everything was alright and he said he was just worried about something with uni and he thought we were asleep so he didn't ask us. So he rang and talked to Felix instead."

Merlin frowned. "That's clever if Felix was talking to you as well."

"I know love, soon as I saw him on phone I rang Felix just in case Anton came in saying it was him on phone."

Merlin sighed and placed the dish down. "This is our son, he knows full well he can come to us about anything, no matter how bad it is."

"I know Merlin, he is probably just worried and is trying to work up the courage to tell us, don't let it stop you eating," Arthur said as he climbed into bed.

Merlin placed the bowl on the bedside table. "I am going to ask him."

"No." Arthur reached across and pinned Merlin down as best he could without putting weight on him.

"Arthur yes, I need to know." Merlin said as he tried to wiggle free.

"No Merlin, let him come to us in his own time."

"You can't stop me." Merlin answered as he continued to move about, trying to get out from under Arthur.

"I can tickle you to stop you."

Merlin paused and looked closely at his husband. Moving his head up he kissed the blond, only when he felt Arthur kiss him back did he roll them both over, without breaking contact with lips, Merlin eased himself to be straddling Arthur, his hands running along the blonds arms and holding them by the wrists on the pillow. Opening his eyes he saw Arthur's still closed, as quick as he could he got off the bed and headed for the door but before he could even touch the handle he felt himself being lifted into the air. "This isn't fair!"

"Cheating by trying to distract me isn't fair Merlin, asking him now will just make it sound we are checking up on him and calling him a liar and he will react and lash out that we don't trust him that will upset you more and hurt Anton as he will feel we don't trust him."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" 

Arthur carried Merlin back over to the bed and placed him down. "You wait for our son to come to us."

* * *

The next day at work Arthur was at his desk when he heard shouting outside, he moved from behind his desk and opened his door.

"I want Arthur Pendragon, not a jumped up little shit like you!" an angry man snapped.

"Hey! If you have a problem with me then you come directly to me after being told where to go, given the state you are in you didn't even ask! Just saw what floor I was on and came up! Deciding to insult everyone that crosses your path until you got the right door! I will not have that kind of abuse tolerated here, out now before I call security."

The angry man walked up to Arthur. "You are Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes!"

"I could get arrested and in a lot of trouble for hitting a minor could I not?"

"Yes you could."

"Thank you for clearing that up." the man said before he swung his arm back and moved it forward, making a fist that came into contact with Arthur's eye. "I can not hit Anton with him being under eighteen but I can you, arrest me, sue me, do what you will but tell that boy of yours if he comes near my daughter again he will be spending every moment from when he turns eighteen looking over his shoulder for me!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Uther roared as he came hurrying over, placing his hand on Arthur's back who was bent over, holding his face. "Gwaine the police now!" he said before looking at the man who punched Arthur. "You will pay for this!"

"Not half as much as his son Anton will pay for, I found my daughter with a pregnancy test and she only hangs around with one boy, his son, if that test is positive I will do a lot more than I have done today!"

Just then security came hurrying up to them. "Secure him in a room until the police turn up I want him done for bodily harm!" Uther snapped.

"No." Arthur said as he straightened.

"Yes Arthur, he came in here, verbally abusing the staff and casuing actual bodily harm and threatening you and my grandson!"

"No Father, he is a father who thinks a lad has gotten his seventeen year old daughter pregnant. What would have been your reaction if this was Anton?"

"It is different."

"Yes because he is your grandson."

"Yes!"

"Yes but he is my son, me and Merlin will talk to Anton and get all of this dealt with." Arthur said before looking at security. "Let him go," he said, stepping up to the man once security had released their hold. "We will deal with this like responsible adults, we will not be threatening and go in with fists flying and ask questions later. You and your wife come around tonight at six with your daughter and we will all then talk and get all of this sorted out, I will warn you though if you make any threatening remarks to my son or my husband I will be pressing charges on assault! Your daughter has been spending all of her time with a boy which you were aware of, you were a seventeen year old boy once you should know what runs through their head, if you were that concerned you would have had words with your daughter once she started to spend all of her time with my son!" Arthur snapped before turning and going back in his office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Merlin shouted Anton to come downstairs when he saw Arthur pull on to the drive. "He didn't give away much on the phone, just said what time he will be home and that he needs to see us both." Merlin said as Anton walked downstairs.

"Maybe he got good news. Didn't father have a meeting this morning hoping to make a deal."

"I'm not sure." Merlin answered as he walked into the kitchen with Anton following. "He didn't sound overly happy so I am guessing he didn't get it, we show our support and anything we can do to help." he said as Anton sat down beside him at the island in the kitchen.

Arthur opened the door and took off his shoes. "Where are you both?" he called out.

"Kitchen." came Merlin's shout.

Merlin's smile dropped from his face when Arthur walked in. "Oh my god!" he gasped and hurried off his stool and over to Arthur, touching his husband's face gently. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Can you sit down Merlin, we will get to that."

When Merlin sat back down, Arthur walked over and sat down facing them. "The meeting I had today, my father had to do it, I couldn't do it with this eye. The reason I got this eye is because an angry father came charging in, abusing all the workers before punching me after finding out my name!"

Anton frowned. "Punched you as soon as he knew who you were? What did you do father?"

Arthur placed his hands on the island and leaned forward. "I fathered a child who slept with his girlfriend and then had her panicked as she thought she was pregnant only for her father to find the test!" Arthur snapped. 

Merlin gave a nervous laugh. "Anton doesn't even have a girlfriend Arthur."

"Yes he does Merlin, they have also had sex and are not sure if she is pregnant or not, this is what has been worrying him."

Merlin turned to look at Anton. "It's not true, Anton?"

"Sorry dad,"

"Excuse me." Merlin whispered as he got up and left the kitchen.

Anton stood up and went to follow but was stopped by Arthur. "I am sorry father, we panicked we was going to tell you both and her parents once we knew the results."

"I know son, I will talk to your dad, he isn't mad with you, just upset."

"Upset?"

"Yes, you have always told him everything and something big like this he only finds out because you got caught, leave your dad alone for a bit, your girlfriend and her parents are coming here at six tonight. We will all get this sorted then."

"Until then I keep out of dads way?"

"Yes." Arthur answered and left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Walking into the bedroom he saw Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, his head down, he crouched down and cupped Merlin's face. "I know love." he whispered as he saw a single tear. "Anton will have his reasons for not telling us and we will hear them later on, and I know you are upset he couldn't confide in you when he has done it all of his life but right now our son needs us, at six his girlfriend is coming around with her parents, I got this eye because her father knows Anton is still underage and could get in more trouble, but he also threatened our son saying the moment he turns eighteen he will spend his life looking over his shoulder for his girlfriends dad."

Merlin stood up making Arthur fall backwards. "No one threatens my son no matter what he has done." Merlin growled. "Roll on six, I can not wait to meet the man who gave you that eye and thought it was a good idea to scare my son!" he snapped.

* * *

At six sharp a knock sounded at the door and Merlin stood up. "Arthur, go and answer the door." he said before looking at Anton. "You do not let her dad try and talk you down, if he asks you anything he will snap at it and insult you with his questions so you do not answer him, I will ask you what he asks and you answer me, your girlfriend is just as scared and worried as you are, whether the test is positive or not, you give her your support, you are together, you support and help each other. Yes?"

"Yes dad, thank you." Anton answered just as Arthur walked back in. 

"Merlin, this is Paul and Andrea Stevens and their daughter Amber," he said and held his hand out to Merlin as he looked at the couple and their daughter. "This is my husband Merlin and you both know of my son Anton. Now then, shall we all sit and try and discuss this like rational adults?" Arthur added as he moved his hand towards the table.

Merlin sat at the head of the table with Arthur at the side of him and then Anton, Amber next to Anton, facing Merlin then Paul and then Andrea who sat next to Merlin, facing Arthur.

"Right then." Merlin sighed. "First thing first." he added before looking at Arthur and eyes glowing gold, the mark around Arthur's eye went and he smiled at the blond who could blink properly again.

Andrea gasped. "Oh my, you're.... you're one of those doctors!"

Merlin turned to look at Andrea. "How did you know I was a doctor?"

"My daughter has told me all about you, well, all that she has heard from Anton, she just didn't tell me about you having magic."

"That's because I didn't know." Amber whispered.

"I didn't tell you, dad doesn't like it spread around." Anton explained.

"It's fine." Merlin smiled. "Now then. Would you like to start Paul by apologising to my husband?"

Paul banged the table and stood up. "I will do no such thing! That boy of yours got my daughter pregnant!"

Merlin stood up also. "Did you do a test?" when he got no answer, he looked at Amber. "Have you had a test done yet?"

"No Mister Pendragon." Amber shyly answered.

Merlin looked at Paul. "Then do not go throwing accusations about, when your daughter is checked and we find out if she is pregnant or not then and only then will I listen to what you think you know!" he snapped and sat back down.

Arthur blinked in surprise at Merlin's anger. "Right then. Are you Paul and Andrea comfortable with my husband seeing if Amber is pregnant?"

Andrea said yes while Paul said no. Andrea looked at her husband. "I say yes. Mr Pendragon is a doctor with magic, do you know how much people would pay to be just checked over by someone like him? And he is offering to check our daughter."

"Only because it effects him also."

"Enough of this!" Merlin sighed. "Amber stand up please." Merlin raised his hand towards Amber and his eyes glowed gold. "Now stand still, if you are pregnant then you will have a blue glow around your stomach a red glow will indicate that you are not pregnant."

Everyone stared at Amber, Anton seing that she was feeling uncomfortable remembered what his dad told him and stood up and went to hold her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

When a red glow surrounded her stomach Amber sighed with relief and smiled at Anton who put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"None of that." Paul snapped.

"Oh come on!" Arthur snapped. "A kiss on the forehead and an arm around her is showing her comfort, something you obviously don't know the meaning of!"

"I know they are too young for what they are doing. They are kids themselves!" Paul said as he looked at Anton. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes." Anton answered.

"You don't even know what love is boy."

"If you are just here to insult my son you can leave now!" Arthur snapped. "We are all here to discuss this like rational people, and you are anything but."

Merlin sighed. "Anton, how do you feel about cheese on toast?"

Anton frowned. "I love it."

Merlin turned to Paul. "You want to know the right answer then ask the right questions." he said before facing his son once more.

"You love Amber?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with her?"

Anton looked at Amber and smiled. "Falling."

"And that is your difference Paul." Merlin answered. "Now then, yes your daughter and my son had a scare, but you can not blame my son it does take two, if they are both falling in love they discussed it to take the next step in the relationship."

"And we did use protection." Anton added.

"So they were sensible there." Merlin said nodding at his son before looking at Amber. "What made you think you were pregnant?"

"Feeling sick, tired and I am late for my period."

"You have taken exams like Anton yes? Get the results at the end of the week?" Merlin asked.

"Of course she does, what does that have to do with anything?" Andrea asked.

"Stress Andrea, if Amber doesn't pass these exams she has studied for then she will have to retake them, the thought of being held back and retaking exams and failing after studying so hard will cause sleepless nights which explains her tirdness and the stress of it all can make your periods irregular, I am certain she will get her period once she gets her exam results." 

"Oh thank you mister Pendragon." Amber said before looking at her mum and dad. "Anton is my boyfriend, we was going to tell everyone but we was holding back, mainly because of you daddy, I am no longer your little girl, I have grown up, off at uni, making my own path now."

Andrea stood up and hugged her daughter while Paul stood up. "I do not like it, you will always be my baby girl. I will be watching you Anton."

"I understand sir."

Paul looked at his wife. "Andrea, we are going home."

Merlin hurried over to the door. "Not until you apologise to my husband for punching him, apologise to my son for scaring him and your daughter and wife and thank me for helping you clear all this up!"

Paul glared before looking at everyone. "Sorry to you all, thank you Merlin. Now can I go."

"Yes." Merlin snapped as he stepped aside.

Once it was just him, Arthur and Anton in the house, Anton stepped forwards. "Dad..."

"I'm going for a bath." Merlin sighed and walked upstairs.

Anton walked upstairs after thirty minutes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dad?"

Merlin froze as he stepped out of the bath. "I'm in the bath Anton."

"I know. Can't walk away or ignore me while in the bath." Anton said as he sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the wall near the bathroom door. "I know you have nothing to say to me as I have upset you so I will talk and explain my reasons. I am sorry I hurt you dad and my actions have had you thinking I can not confide in you any more but you are my dad I will always want your help and always need you but this time it was something that was caused by me and my girlfriend and if we were old enough to have sex we are old enough to deal with the consequences. Dad the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but I am growing up now. I need to learn to try and get out of a mess I made without having to turn to you. How can I learn if I have to come to you and father for everything?"

Anton stood up when the door opened and saw his dad walk out. "Dad?"

"My son, I understand, I still think of you as my little boy needing me for everything, you are all grown up now, a young man, solving your own problems like a proper grown up." he sniffed before pulling a shocked Anton into his arms.

"Dad?"

"No longer a boy, now a young man." he sniffed.

With his free hand, Anton took his phone out of his pocket an text his father.

Arthur was about to turn the telly off when his phone beeped, frowning when he saw a message from Anton, but he was upstairs. Opening the message up he read. ' _Help, dads acting weird.'_

Arthur hurried upstairs and stopped when he saw his husband and son standing outside the bathroom door, Anton with his hands by his sides and Merlin with his arms around their son, mumbling.

"Anton?"

"Father!" he said, trying to look over his shoulder. "I explained why I didn't say anything and he has been like this since."

Arthur walked over and took Merlin's hands and moved them apart to free Anton who stepped to the side once released. "Merlin love?"

"He is a young man now, our son has grown up, I'm not ready."

Arthur nodded and took Merlin into his arms. "I know love." he said before looking at his son. "Emotions are high son, he will be fine." he explained.

* * *

Uther Pendragon sighed, he had been dreading this meeting, bunch of idiots thinking they know it all. No matter how many times he told them, no, they knew better, apparantly his thirty years as a lawyer is nothing to them just graduationg law school. He banged on the table to quieten everyone down before standing. "Now listen here! Th-"

Uther stopped when the door opened. "Arthur?" he asked, seeing his son, out of breath but with the biggest smile on his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked before looking at the rest of the room who were frowning at Arthur. "All of you out now, we will continue this meeting after lunch."

As everyone started to stand, one man stopped. "Why? He is smiling so it isn't bad news so it can't be important enough to cancel the meeting."

Uther glared. "Nathan you just graduating law school you think you are so clever going from there straight to the Pendragon firm but you are clearly stupid if you think you can answer back to me. Out. Now. This meeting will continue after lunch."

Merlin started to excuse himself as he tried to walk through the group of people leaving the meeting room, he was stopped by one who took his hand and shook it. 

"Name is Nathan, I just wanted to shake your hand, you are a very brave man."

"Meaning?" Merlin asked.

"Well I can see you are pregnant, you do know how dangerous that can be, if anything happens to the child I could be your lawyer, help you get justice."

"And if you do not let go of my husband I am sure him being a doctor of magic will be able to cure anything that happens to you by me for touching what is mine." a voice growled.

Nathan jumped and turned and saw Arthur standing there. "He has magic?" he asked before turning back to Merlin. "You have magic?"

"Yes and you are obviously not prone to listening to what is good for you as you are still touching my husband!" Arthur snapped.

Nathan pulled his hand away. "I'll um, just, yeah." he muttered and hurried away.

Merlin smiled at his husband. "Your possessiveness has only worsened since finding out I am pregnant." he said as he felt Arthur's hand on his lower back and let himself be guided into the meeting room.

Uther looked between his son and Merlin. "What's this about?"

Arthur beamed and took his wallet out and showed Uther a picture. "Just come back from the hospital for the scan, I mean Merlin knew but we had it confirmed today. It's a girl! I have a daughter!"

Uther chuckled as he took the picture and looked at it. "Being a girl you would have a daughter son."

"And liten to this!" Arthur said as he took his phone out and after fiddling about a sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

Merlin looked shocked at Arthur. "You recorded her heartbeat?"

"Yes. I missed everything with Anton, I want to experience everything with this one."

Merlin chuckled. "Well you will be won't you, get to do everything."

Arthur looked at his father. "Yeah, he told me I could and got me agreeing before telling me we are having a girl, it means I have to explain why she doesn't have a penis, when she starts noticing boys, growing breasts, periods."

Uther laughed. "Very clever Merlin, Ygraine got me on that with Morgana, I missed a few of Arthur's firsts as I was still setting up our own law firm so when we were expecting Morgana, I had to do it all with her." he explained.

Arthur faced Merlin. "That's where you got the idea from! Mother!"

Merlin only smiled in answer before leaving the meeting room.

Only when he was sure Merlin was out of earshot, Arthur turned to his father. "Also had a pregnancy scare with Anton, Merlin still very emotional about it so will tell you when we are alone. See you tomorrow father."

"Hang on. Has he got someone pregnant?"

"No, false alarm, don't worry, you won't be a great granddad yet."

"Oh good, I have only had two years to get use to being a granddad."

Arthur went to answer when Merlin walked back in. "Arthur? Come on, I am hungry, I fancy blueberry muffins with chilli sauce."

"Good luck with that one son."

* * *

Two weeks later Merlin and Arthur had told Anton to invite Amber over for a meal so they could all get to now each other better. Anton had spent the day with Amber but promised they would be there for six.

Arthur had placed the salad bowl on the island in the kitchen and smiled. "There we go, all ready, you have done a great job love." he said and when he got no answer he turned to look at Merlin to see his husband was staring at him, a look of lust in his eyes. "Merlin?"

Anton opened the front door, laughing as he let Amber in. "No need to be nervous, they are both great, they will have a laugh with you, but I will warn you, dad is in the stage of his pregnancy he can't keep his hands off father."

"So your dad is Merlin who raised you alone until Arthur, your father was found by you?" she asked.

Anton laughed. "Yeah, I have always called him dad and when I found Arthur just over two years ago I just called him father, can't call both of them dad."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Arthur hurried out of it, shutting it behind him. "Oh you are both here, I thought I heard laughing, um, we have everthing ready." he frowned when he saw Amber blushing and Anton smirking. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Anton took Arthur's arm and lead him to the big mirror on the wall.

Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His hair was all rumpled where Merlin's fingers had been through it, his shirt was open by several buttons and a mark was on his neck. He turned around to face Anton and Amber. "My apologies, Merlin is at a certain stage right now, but rest assured, you are both fine to be in the kitchen and eat, my neck is as far as I allowed him to get before I heard you both." he walked past his son and Amber and over to the kitchen door. "Merlin our son and Amber are here." he said and slowly opened the door. Frowning when he saw no sight of his husband anywhere. 

Anton appeared at his shoulder. "Dad?"

Amber walked into the kitchen. "Mr Pendragon?" she asked as she walked over to the other door and peered through. "Hello?" she asked.

Anton looked out of the patio door and gasped. "Father!" he whispered, nudging Arthur hard and pointing to the patio door.

Arthur looked where his son was pointing and his eyebrows shot up when he saw his husband in just his boxer briefs hurrying into the garden shed, holding his clothes. "He probably didn't believe me when I told him I heard you and thought to surprise me when I walked back in."

Anton laughed. "I will keep Amber busy, get dad back in here fully clothed."

Arthur nodded and hurried outside. Walking into the shed he saw Merlin quickly putting his clothes back on. 

"I thought you were lying, just saying that to get away so I thought I will strip and surprise you, they are early!"

"I know love. Our son is keeping Amber away while we make our way back inside."

Merlin nodded, "how do I look?"

"Perfect." Arthur answered with a kiss before taking Merlin's hand in his. "Come on."

Merlin walked out of the shed with Arthur and stopping on his way to the patio doors. "Hang on," he said and eyes glowing gold several rose bushes appeared, all of them with different coloured roses.

"How?"

"Shout and tell Anton you found me."

Arthur turned and saw his son and Amber walk back into the kitchen and look around before spotting them both and Anton opened the patio doors. "Found him son."

Merlin smiled and shook Amber's hand. "Nice to see you again Amber, apologies, I am sure you have been warned what stage I am in at the moment, thought it's best to get some fresh air while Arthur greeted you."

Amber smiled. "Do you feel better now you have had fresh air?" she asked.

"I do." Merlin smiled.

"Well it is nice weather, we can all eat out here if you like." Amber suggested.

Merlin beamed and cupped Amber's face. "Such a kind girl. Thank you." he said before turning to Arthur. "Set the table up outside."

"But I have just set the island up!"

"Arthur!"

"Yes love." Arthur nodded. "Don't kow why you are smirking Anton, you are helping me."

"What? He is your husband."

"Also your dad and doing this all for your grilfriend, move it, now."

"Amber wants me here."

"I am fine with your dad Anton." Amber said, laughing when Anton pulled the same face as Arthur before they both walked inside.

"So how long have you and Anton been together?" Merlin asked as he sat down.

Amber sat down next to Merlin. "Seven months, two weeks and five days."

Merlin smiled. "And your first time together you thought you got caught, meaning you was together a while before you decided to sleep together. That is smart, the right thing to do. Not at all what me and Arthur did."

"Oh? Anton said it was best we wait as it is the right thing to do as that is what you and Mr Pendragon did."

"Arthur." Merlin corrected with a smile. "Anton goes by what we told him, a little white lie to make sure he is sensible and didn't do what we did."

"You and Arthur didn't wait as long?"

"Well you and Anton waited seven months, me and Arthur didn't last seven days." Merlin answered, smiling when Amber giggled.

"Well you two seem to be getting on." Arthur said as he placed some dishes down on the table as Anton placed plates and cutlery down.

Merlin watched as his husband sat down. "Why have you changed?" he asked as he saw Arthur now in a dark polo neck jumper.

"Because someone left marks on my neck that have certain people blushing and certain people smirking." he whispered.

Merlin smiled and placed his hand on Arthur's face. "It's your fault, you are getting better looking as you get older, your hair isn't as blond anymore, its getting darker but it suits you more, and this stubble on your face where you haven't shaved in a couple of weeks, even that is dark not the blond it used to be and now with your hair all messed as you have combed it with your fingers..."

Arthur shoved his chair back. "Merlin no, company."

Amber giggled. "It is your fault Mr Pendragon."

Arthur looked at Amber. "How do you work that one out?"

"With how you look." she said before looking at Anton. "This is why they shouldn't come to the fundraiser." she whispered.

"Fundraiser?" Merlin asked. "At your university? We want to go and help."

"They won't leave father alone dad." Anton said.

"Who won't?" Arthur asked.

"There is this group of girls at uni, I don't know why they are there." Amber rolled her eyes. "The students get marks for their work, the boys get marks out of ten from these girls on their level of fitness and hotness as they call it."

"What and they would go mad over me?" Arthur frowned.

"I wouldn't blame them." Merlin hummed as he placed his hand on Arthur's leg.

"Merlin no." Arthur warned. "Company."

"It's your fault, looking how you do." Merlin mumbled.

"I can show you." Amber laughed before taking her phone out and holding it up. "No need to smile, just look at my phone how you are now." she said and took a picture before sending it to the group of girls.

"How do you know their number?" Anton asked.

"Question is how they know mine." Amber sighed. "I got a text congratulating me for picking you as my boyfriend as they rate you an eight."

"My god you get the same smugness look your father gets." Merlin laughed as he looked at Anton.

Just then Amber's phone rang, she placed the phone on table and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

_"Oh my god Amber where is this hunk? How did you get his photo? I sent it to Chantelle and she said her ovaries exploded!! I have to agree. Do you know who he is?"_

"Calm down Emma! One question at a time. That is Arthur Pendragon, he is Anton's father."

_"Oh you have to do all you can to get him to the fundraiser!"_

"Why? You can't do anything if he is there."

_"No but we can stare and dream."_

Arthur leaned closer to the phone. "You can also stop dreaming about a man old enough to be your father I am already spoken for my eyes wander no further past my husband." Arthur said.

All four looked at each other when they were met with silence before...

_"Why are the good ones always taken or gay?"_

Amber laughed and cut her phone off.

"Ovaries exploded??? She is seventeen!" Arthur said, pointing at Amber's phone. "Are these girls real? Are they actually like that?" he asked Amber.

"Yes, they are doing a beauty course."

"I want to go to the fundraiser. "Merlin said.

Arthur turned his head sharply. "Why?"

"You are not the only one who is possessive of his husband, I will shut them all up."

Amber laughed and looked at Anton. "You were right, your parents are funny."

Merlin laughed. "Thank you. Now then, when is this fundraiser? I fancy having some fun." he said making the others laugh. "I will show them girls Arthur is mine." he said as he ran his hand up and down Arthur's thigh "and that I do not share."

Arthur stood up and pulling his son up he sat down next to Amber making Anton sit next to Merlin. "We are also with company, control yourself Merlin." he said.

Amber laughed. "You are both so funny."

"We are nothing, you ought to see my parents, my mother has taught Merlin a lot." Arthur mumbled.

Merlin laughed. "She will get all emotional because her grandbaby has a girlfriend."

Anton looked at his dad. "She gets emotional? Dad, your baby boy has grown up and is becoming a man."

Merlin sniffed. "You are, no longer my baby." he cried as he looked at Arthur. "He isn't our baby boy anymore!"

Arthur stood up and walked around to Merlin and helped him to his feet and hugged him. "I know love." he said, comforting his husband before looking turning to tell his son off only to find he didn't need to as Amber was now sat next to Anton.

She tapped his arm. "Why did you say that? You have upset your dad now, hug him and apologise."

"What? Dad cries at the smallest thing now."

"I don't care, apologise now."

Anton sighed. "Yes dear." he said and stood up to see his father grinning at him.

"You heard Amber." Arthur said as he let go of Merlin who then moved forwards to hug Anton. 

"My baby boy." he whispered.

Anton cleared his throat, "yes dad."

Merlin pulled back. "Good."

Anton frowned. "Where have your tears gone?"

"They were never there, that will teach you to think you can be cheeky to me."

"See! My mother." Arthur said, looking at Amber who laughed.

* * *

The following week Amber knocked on the door as she opened it. Since Merlin and Arthur had invited her around to get to know her more she was there every day for at least a few hours, sometimes she even came when she knew Anton wouldn't be there, coming to talk to Merlin and keep him company if Arthur was late at the office. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with both of them so soon. "Hello?"

Merlin walked out of the living room and smiled when he saw Amber. "Hello, Anton has just popped to the shop for me."

"I saw him as I came here, I told him if it is for a craving then get a move on."

Merlin laughed. "He isn't the only one." he said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Arthur!"

"No! I am not going to this fundraiser looking like this!" came the reply from upstairs.

"You will or you will be on the settee until after the baby is born!"

"You won't carry that out, you are still going through not keeping your hands off me!"

"I said you sleep on settee! I have no problems kicking you out of bed once I get what I need from you."

Amber looked up the stairs to see Arthur start to walk down them and gasped as she turned away.

Arthur pointed at Amber. "See! She has seen it straight away and she isn't one of those who will be looking at me all over!"

Just then Anton walked in, "here you go dad." he said handing Merlin a blueberry muffin. 

"I'll get you some mayonaise." Amber smiled and hurried into the kitchen.

"Thank you love!" Merlin called after her.

Anton looked up the stairs and laughed when he saw his father. "James Bond."

"James Bond wears tuxes." Amber said as she walked back in and handed Merlin the mayonaise.

"Well yeah, but looking at father first thing you see is double O and seven." he laughed. "Father why are you wearing trousers that tight?"

"Because your dad wants no more children, trousers these tight I won't be able to father any more."

Merlin laughed. "Don't be silly Arthur."

"I can not bend in these, you want me to look eye catching then I will be back in five minutes, I am not stepping out that door wearing these." he said and turned and walked back upstairs.

Five minutes later Arthur walked downstairs in his blue tight faded jeans, his trainers and a white see through shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned at the neck that showed off some of his chest and his hair all spiked where he had ran his fingers through it rather than a brush or comb. "Now I am ready to go."

"Great!" Anton smiled. "Lets go dad... dad?"

Arthur saw the look in Merlin's eyes and hurried down the stairs, "you drive your dad Anton, I will take Amber, come on gal." he said and ran out of the door before Merlin could move with a laughing Amber following him.

* * *

Arthur got out of the car and locked it once Amber shut the door. "Right then where are these girls I need to look out for?"

Amber looked around before spotting them. "Over there by the door, they are probably waiting to see if you come before going in. Right then from left to right you have Emma, Chantelle, Louisa and Danielle."

Arthur nodded. "Go over to them if they ask I am just getting something from car."

Amber walked over to them all. "Why are you all out here?"

"We were waiting for you to arrive, well, waiting to see if Arthur shows up, you said he was coming, he is coming isn't he?" Chantelle asked.

"Yes, he drove me here, he is just parking the car." Amber said, when the girls started to smile and flick their hair she knew they had spotted Arthur. She looked over her shoulder to see Arthur slowly walk over to them all, his hand running through his hair making it even more messier and sticking up in places.

"Are you ready Amber gal?" Arthur said as he put his arm around Amber. 

"Yes, I was just talking to some girls here, you might remember from the other week when you spoke to one on the phone? Emma?"

Arthur looked at the girls who were batting their lashes and smiling and flinging their hair . "Yes." he said before looking at Amber. "Shall we?"

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and saw his husband and Anton walking over to them. Arthur smiled and cupping Merlin's face he placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. "Come on love."

Merlin ran his hand down Arthur's back, gently doing one slap on his husband's arse before he let his hand settle on the blonds waist.

"Oh my god did you see him he is even better looking in person!" Chantelle gasped.

"And he put his arm around you Amber! How strong are his arms?" Danielle asked.

"Ask him yourself!" Anton snapped before taking Amber's hand and walking inside behind his parents.

"We set up this fundraiser to keep the art at uni, well, I set it up, Anton doesn't know he thinks lecturers have sorted it but it was me, I have done it all for Anton." Amber explained to Arthur when Merlin had Anton show him around, he wanted to watch how the girls were with his husband from a distance so he could strike when the time was right.

Arthur frowned at Amber, "you set all of this up tonight for Anton?"

"Yes, he is taking art, I know you and Merlin don't know, I didn't even know. I am sorry to say I found out when he made lame excuses so I followed him to see who he was seeing, turns out all he was seeing is a canvas and paint."

"He is good then?" Arthur asked.

"Good? He has only done one painting in four months, he said it needed to be perfect, he wouldn't let anyone see until he was happy with it. He still isn't sure now but I convinced him to let it be on show tonight so others can see just what talent this uni could be losing if they don't help save it."

Arthur looked around. "Anton's painting is up?"

"Yes."

"Show me please."

Amber nodded and took Arthur's arm and led him through the crowd but stopped when Arthur jumped forwards and spun around. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Someone pinched my arse and Merlin's no where near me."

Amber looked around and saw Chantelle laughing. "It is tight!" she heard Chantelle say to her friends. "My god, honestly!" she snapped before taking Arthur's arm once more. She walked through the crowd before coming to a stop and turned to face Arthur. "Now I will say prepare yourself Arthur, this painting of Anton's is called 'father and son'."

Arthur nodded. "Okay." he said and turning the corner he saw a lone painting on the wall and gasped. It was Merlin, he was sat up in a bed, he had a tired look in his eyes but they were still shining with happiness as he looked down at the tiny bundle that was curled up against his bare chest, his free hand had come up and the little finger was wrapped around a tiny hand, only showing four fingers, the picture lit up by the sun shining through the window next to the bed. "Merlin and Anton." he whispered.

"He did it all from a photo Arthur."

"Merlin was upset when the first picture of Anton went missing as I hadn't seen it, I now have but it's even better as it was done by my son, my son painted the first picture of him for me to see, for us all to see." he gasped before looking at Amber. "Doesn't Merlin know?"

"No one knows, you are the first to see it."

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Father, you need to get down to the fundraiser at Anton's uni. I need your help."

_"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Arthur put the phone down and hurried to find Merlin who was currently holding a jar of onions in one hand and a fork in the other. "Really love? Our daughter will be playing football with onions."

"I'm hungry so I brought with me what I have been craving a lot of. What's wrong?"

"Where is Anton?"

"Here father." Anton said as he appeared behind Arthur, just had to nip to the toi- umph!" he gasped as Arthur pulled him into a tight hug. "Father? I can't- air."

Merlin slapped Arthur's arm a few times that had him release Anton who took a breath. 

"I am sorry son. I just.. I saw your painting."

"Oh."

"Anton paints?" Merlin gasped.

Arthur turned to look at his husband. "Oh yes, he takes the art class, come and see what he has painted."

Merlin let Arthur take him to where Amber was still standing and let out a soft "oh!" when he saw the painting, "that's where my picture went. Oh Anton why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to say anything until it was all finished. I wanted it to be perfect."

"And it is son. I want this, I want it in my office at home. "Arthur said before looking at Anton. "Your grandfather is on his way. When he sees this painting and that it is you that did it he will help me in saving the art class."

"You mean Anton can still do art?" Amber asked.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, your fundraiser worked."

"Your fundraiser?" Anton asked Amber.

"Well I had to do something. They were going to close the one thing you absolutely love."

Anton smiled and took Amber into his arms. "As long as I still have you. I don't need something I love when I have someone I love."

Amber smiled and kissed Anton. "I love you too."

"Oh Arthur, their first I love you." Merlin sniffed.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Father. Thank you for coming, thought it would take you a while to find us with all these people about."

"I followed the smell of onions." Uther said as he looked at the jar Merlin was holding.

"I had a craving."

"You always have a craving." Uther answered. "Now what is it you-" Uther broke off when he spotted the painting. "Who did this?"

"I did grandfather, from a photo, I am only a few minutes old there," Anton answered.

"I want one of these, you can do more can you not?" Uther asked Anton.

"You want a picture of me half naked?" Merlin giggled.

Uther looked at his son in law. "Happy hour I take it." he said before looking at Anton. "If I give you a couple of pictures could you do it as big as this one?" he asked, pointing at the canvas.

"Of course grandfather."

"Thank you. Now what can I do to help?"

"This fundraiser is to save the art class, the art class is what Anton goes to, he studies hard with his other classes but art class helps him unwind and relax when he is painting or drawing and they want to close it down Mr Pendragon." Amber explained.

"Where is the Dean? However much you need to save it I will pay it."

Anton laughed. "Thank you!" he said and hugged Uther before stepping back. "She is over there, her name is Lucy Davies."

"Uther looked across and saw the woman with longer dark hair down her back. "Oh fuck!" he said before turning to Arthur, not noticing he was spotted by the Dean who slowly started to make her way over. "Arthur please, I can't be here. Arthur just talk to her and tell her you will pay and I will pay it." he turned to leave and stopped as the Dean was right behind him. "Lucy, good to see you again."

"The feeling is not mutual Pendragon, gods you haven't changed, your face still holds that sucked on a lemon look."

"I see you are still holding a grudge. I can only apologise, but I would like to donate the money you need to save the art class."

"Funny how you want me now you need something."

"What? I don't need anything,"

"So you don't want me to accept the donation for your grandson?"

"Okay I need that."

"Um, father how do you know the Dean?" Arthur asked.

Lucy Davies looked at Arthur. "I was the woman before your mother, I am just wondering though, even though you have a wife am I still your girlfriend? Because you didn't actually break up with me did you Uther."

"Oh father you didn't!"

"Of course he did, I know your father was many things but cowardice I didn't think was one of them."

"Are you really going to let what I did in the past affect this university that needs it art class?"

"No. You can donate what we need to save the art class."

"So it is saved then."

"No."

"But you just said-"

"I said you can donate, I didn't say that means it is saved, I have to put it to the board and before doing so you need to put your offer in writing, there are procedures to go through. I can not fast track it because you are my ex, although technically you are not are you as you never broke up with me."

"Still sour, it was nearly forty years ago, you are really not going to let what I did when we were young and stupid? I know you can't fast track it but can you not at least announce it and let it be known you now have the money?"

Lucy looked at Arthur. "Is he actually being stupid on purpose?" she asked before looking back at Uther. "Read my lips and listen very carefully. I will not say no to the money, I welcome it as I want to save the class as much as the students do, but it has to be in writing and I have to present it to the board who then make the final decison and until they do I can not announce anything. I can't fast track it it Uther as that is an abuse of power and unlike you I have some morals. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes!" Uther snapped. "Just answer me this, will you keep me updated with the progress?"

"I will be in touch, I know you are not the most patient of men, so undertand this could take weeks or months." she said before placing a hand on Anton's shoulder. "I am sorry Anton."

Anton frowned. "For what?"

"For having him as a grandfather, can not win them all," she sighed before turning and walking away.

"The nerve of that woman." Uther snapped.

"I know!" Merlin said. "Fancy her being upset with you for not even breaking up with her, just ignoring her until she got the message instead and then to deal with you nearly forty years later to see you can still be an unfair man and a nasty one." he added sarcastically.

"You ought to buy a mood ring to give people a bloody warning." Uther snapped before leaving.

* * *

Arthur had started to walk around and look at other paintings but stopped when the four girls blocked his way. "Excuse me."

"You like the painting Anton did?"

"I do,very much so."

"I can do one of you if you like, but I only do nudes, you can thank me however you want to after." Emma said.

"And you need to be sorted before being painted, I am doing a beauty course, you strip down I will sort you out, check every inch, you can thank me however you want to after." Chantelle said.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. You are showing no respect for yourselves, if you are not respecting yourselves, how do you expect others to resect you?"

Danielle shrugged. "I will get respect once I give men what they want."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "This is some other parents problem." he sighed as he walked away. None of them noticing Merlin watching with narrowed eyes.

Merlin walked over to Amber, "those girls not leaving Arthur alone, how do I get their parents number?" he asked.

Amber smiled before getting her phone out. "Don't ask how, I managed to get the names and numbers of all students and their parents, I made it my mission to get this information as I knew I would come across a few that will get on my last nerve." she explained, making Merlin and Anton laugh.

Merlin cut his phone off after ringing the girls parents and then looked through his phone book before pressing call. "Felix? Your uncle Merlin needs a favour..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Felix walked in and looking across at Merlin, he smiled when Merlin pointed at the girls who were now currently standing with their parents, the girls looking uncomfortable as they were pulling their tops up to keep their chest covered rather than pulling it down to get lads attentions.

Felix took a deep breath and ran over to the four girls. "Which one is it?" he panted. "I will do the right thing I swear, you won't go through it all alone!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Felix looked at a man. "I am not talking to you, I am talking to these girls here." he said before looking at all four of them. "Look you all know as well as I do, I had sex with you all that night so who is pregnant?"

"What?" roared what Felix guessed were parents of the girls.

"What about you Danielle, I had sex with you more than once because you said you would get my respect by giving me what I want." Felix answered.

"She said that to you also?" Arthur said as he walked over to his nephew. "She said it to me tonight, I mean I am old enough to be her father."

A man turned to face Arthur. "You are lying."

"Why would I? I was shocked when she said it, I mean she is the same age as my son, my future daughter in law even has messages on her phone from them, asking all about me, one of them going as far as saying their ovaries exploded after looking at a picture of me."

The man looked at Merlin who had just walked over. "This is why you called us?"

"Yes! Your daughters need sorting out, sort them out or I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

The parents turned to their daughters. "Home! Now!" the snapped, taking their daughters arms and pulling them from the building. Everyone could hear the girls saying they didn't even know Felix but parents were having none of it, telling their daughters they will be stopping off for pregnancy tests and how could they be so stupid.

Arthur looked at Felix. "You didn't have sex with any of them did you?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't kiss anyone that shallow, let alone shag them."

Anton looked at his dad. "You have just got them girls in trouble with their parents, having to do pregnancy tests when there is no need."

"They were flirting with and pinched what is mine. It's not just his arse that belongs to me, all of him does, no one else can have him." Merlin snapped.

Anton put his hands up so far. "I was just saying dad, wasn't taking their side, honest."

Arthur put his arm around Merln. "How about we go home love, I will do you a nice bath."

"What kind of bath?" Merlin asked.

"One with me in it?"

Merlin smiled. "Okay."

Anton laughed as his parents left and looked at Felix. "Can I sleep over?"

Felix laughed and put his arm across Anton's shoulders. "Yeah mate why not."

* * *

Anton walked up the driveway the next morning after spending the night at Felix, Gwen and Lancelot's and stopped at the side of the car in the driveway, looking through the window he saw his father fast asleep. Tapping on the window he saw his father wake up and look straight at him.

He opened the door and helped his father climb out. "Father why are you sleeping in the car? I stayed at Felix's last night because of how you both looked when I left."

"I slept in the car because last time your dad kicked me out of the room and I slept on the settee he said that was too good for me and I am to remember that for next time."

Just then the door opened and Merlin stepped out holding a bag of rubbish in his hand, stopping when he saw Anton holding on to Arthur.

"Dad are you serious? What if something happened in the night and father wasn't there."

Arthur looked at his watch. "It's fine son, I need to shower and dress or I will be late for work."

* * *

Anton was just spreading some toast. "I don't get it dad, you were so possessive of him last night, you left all loved up that is why I stayed with Felix and then I come home to find father asleep in the car."

"I was mad Anton."

"All he said was he will kneel and scrub your back as it won't be comfortable if he got in with you."

"Yes meaning I am fat!"

"Did he actually use that word?"

Just then Arthur walked in. "I'm off to work." he looked at Merlin who said nothing and sighed. "See you later son."

"Father what about breakfast?" Anton said holding up a piece of toast. 

"Thank you son." he said and took the piece of toast.

"Father why wouldn't the bath be comfortable if you got in behind dad?"

"Because we sit facing each other I sit the tap end but I already have a bad back and a bruise on my back, the tap would have made it worse."

Merlin tood up. "You have bruising on your back? Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't have chance." Arthur said looking at Merlin. "I am going to be late, see you later."

"He has hurt his back. See dad, it wasn't calling you as he never said the word fat he didn't get in as he was already in pain with his back."

"He is just saying that Anton to have me forgive him."

"I bet not." Anton said as he took his phone out and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Anton? What's wrong?"_

"Grandfather, what happened to father with his back? He said it's nothing but he is holding himself a bit funny."

_"He had a bit of a stumble, he had a client in his office, they bought their baby with them, playing on floor he stumbled so he wouldn't catch baby, he hit his back on corner of desk."_

"Ouch. Thank you grandfather." Anton put the phone down and looked at his dad.

"Okay fine. I will apologise."

"Only if you mean it dad, like you say to me, otherwise what is the point, and he has done nothing wrong." Anton looked closely at his dad. "Why don't you look happy that you have to apologise?"

"I don't look happy as I was wrong, I'm always right. I like gloating when your father is wrong and I am right. Now I have to apologise and admit I was wrong."

Anton nodded. "And I bet you dad that when you do, father won't gloat."

Merlin glared at his son. "Haven't you got classes to go to or something?"

"Or something." Anton laughed. "And that look no longer works on me dad." he added as he bit into his toast.

* * *

Merlin walked into a shop and started to look around, once he found what he was looking for he called someone over.

"May I help you?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes. I want to buy this today, I will pay extra as I need it delivered and fitted by five this evening."

"This evening? Sir we can do same day delivery but fitting it.."

"It says here you can fit them in does it not?"

"Well yes but that is for the whole set."

"I don't want the whole set, I just want this."

"I know you do sir, but.."

"You deliver the sets and fit them yes?"

"Yes, we deliver and fit the next day as it is a big job."

"Meaning you can do it in one day, I was the first customer through those doors when you opened, your drivers are yet to go out and deliver, why can they not do that with my order."

"I see your point sir, if you give me your name and address I can see what I can do."

Merlin sighed. "Mr Pendragon."

The shop assistant looked at him. "As in Pendragon lawyers?"

"That is my husband. I took his name when I married, my last name is Emrys."

The shop assistant went wide eyed as he stared at Merlin. "Doctor?"

"Yes. A pregnant doctor that has to take it steady."

"It is an honour sir I have to say, there are not many of people with magic left and you are the only one left with much power." the man cleared his throat, "I can get this delivered to you and fitted today sir, if you would like to pay it will be at your home within the hour."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

Merlin had used his magic to get everywhere clean once the fitters had left and he had just started to put dinner on the plates when he heard Arthur's car on the driveway, Anton had said he would stay with Felix again but he didn't want to come back in the morning to find his father in the car again.

Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him, he placed his case down and winced as he bent his back doing so, he pulled at his tie and took his jacket off. "Hello?"

The kitchen door opened and Merlin stood there, Arthur looked at his husband to see him wearing his old jeans and top. "Comfortable?"

Merlin smiled. "Smells like you." he said as he walked forwards and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I owe you a very big apology Arthur. I can't believe what I did to you last night. I hate these hormones but I can't always lay them at blame, my father went trhough all of this with Lancelot when I was carrying Anton but I have gave it you worse."

"Merlin its okay."

"No it isn't. I straight away jumped in accusing you when I should have asked you." Merlin took Arthur's hand. "Come with me, I have bought you something to apologise." he said and led Arthur upstairs.

Once in their bedroom, Merlin told Arthur to stand still and stripped his husband of all his clothes, once naked he led the blond into the bathroom and heard Arthur laugh.

Arthur looked at their new bath, taps on the side of the bath instead of on the end. "You had all this done today?"

"I did." Merlin said as he turned Arthur around and kissed the bruise on his husbands back before his eyes glowed gold, smiling when the bruise disappeared. "Now in the bath, dinner will keep hot."

"Why didn't you tell me you had hurt yourself Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur let out a sigh as he settled into the hot water.

"To be honest love you never gave me a chance to explain, you just shouted at me to get out."

Merlin leaned over to kiss Arthur. "I'm sorry."

Arthur put his arms around Merlin and pulled hard making Merlin fall in on top of him, water seeping through his clothes and going over the edge onto the floor making them both laugh. "Much better bath, bigger also, more room for us to be a bit more playful."

"You forgive me then?"

"Nothing to forgive Merlin, you know I can not stay mad at you." Arthur whispered before capturing Merlin's lips once more with his own. "Just promise me in future let me explain before you kick off."

"I promise Arthur." Merlin smiled.

* * *

Merlin was now in his six month of pregnancy and he kept his promise to Arthur and in doing so Arthur spent every night in bed with his husband.

Uther looked up from his desk when the door opened and he saw his grandson walk in holding up a big canvas that was covered who was followed closely by Felix who held up a smaller canvas that was also covered. "Anton?"

"Where is nan?"

Uther picked his phone up. "I will just get her. Take a seat."

Twenty minutes later Ygraine walked in. "Everything alright?"

"I think so, Anton has something to give to us but he won't reveal until we were both here."

Anton stood up. "This is for you grandfather as a thank you." he said and pulled the sheet off and looked at his nan when he heard her gasp.

Uther stood up from his desk and walked over to the painting. "This is Arthur." he said as he looked at the large canvas that held at least forty pictures of Arthur. "You painted all of this?"

"Yes grandfather, you said you wanted father as you missed some of his younger years as you were still setting up this place so I have done one of father from every year of his life, this end one here is the most recent one, Amber took it a couple of months ago before the fundraiser."

"What is that one Felix is holding?" Ygraine asked.

"This one is to go in your study at home, not for your office for all to see."

"Why?" Uther asked.

Anton sighed. "I looked theough your photos. All of them. I wanted one that shows the real you grandfather, I don't know who took this photo but I am glad they did as this shows the softer side of you grandfather."

Uther walked over and lifted the sheet and he and Ygraine looked down at the canvas Felix was holding and heard his wife gasp for a second time. Uther was sat on a large bed with Ygraine sat leaning against him looking tired and worn but happy, close to her chest in a bundle of blue was Arthur, Ygraine was smiling down at her son and Uther had his hand on Arthur's head, smiling as he placed a kiss on Ygraine's temple. 

"The midwife took this photo, I had Arthur at home." Ygraine said as she gently ran her fingers over the painting. "Thank you Anton." she sniffed as she hugged her grandson.

"No need to thank me, I did this to thank you."

Uther frowned. "What for?"

"The art class is saved. And it is because of you."

When Anton and Felix left, Uther picked the phone up, he was told he would be informed if his money saved the class. "Why didn't you let me know?" he asked as soon as the Dean answered.

_"I think I will use the same excuse you did in not letting me know."_ She answered before hanging up.

Uther slamed thephone down and looked up at Ygraine. "She didn't even let me know my money saved the class! If Anton didn't tell me I would still be waiting for an answer."

"Ex girlfriends can really piss you off at times especially when they are getting their own back." Ygraine smiled before turning her attention to the canvas' once more.

* * *

The next day Ygraine took a deep breath before knocking on a door, when she heard the words 'come in' she opened the door and walked inside and closed it behind her. "Lucy Davies very long time and no see."

Lucy Davies looked up and gasped. "Ygraine Du Bois, oh my goodness!" she laughed and stood up and hurried around her desk to hug Ygraine. "I can not believe it, it has been nearly forty years but I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, you don't look much different."

Ygraine laughed, "I haven't seen any of the girls since university."

"I haven't either, you kind of drifted from us first. So what happened to you?"

Ygraine smiled. "I became Mrs Uther Pendragon. Had two great kids, Arthur and Morgana and I have a grandson Anton and a granddaughter on the way."

Lucy gasped. "You were the one Uther dumped me for?"

"Yes! You see I may have been part of your little group but that doesn't mean I agreed with how you treated people. I saw what you did to Uther, I started with him as I felt sorry for him but then I fell for him. You see. Uther didn't tell you because I told him not to. You cheated on him! I wasn't going to let you get away with that."

"I didnt!" Lucy lied.

"You was fooling around with Lucas. I know as he is my cousin." Ygraine smirked. "Have a nice life." she said and turned to leave the office."Oh and Lucas is happily married." she called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

* * *

On his dinner, Arthur went home and calling through the house. "Merlin?" getting no answer, Arthur decided to follow the noise to where the music was coming from. He walked into the living room and saw Anton and Amber sat on the settee with their coats on cuddled up to each other and Merlin was standing wearing just some shorts, his stomach now a lot bigger, walking from fan to fan that was on. He looked back at his son. "Why don't you go on outside, its warmer." he said.

Anton looked up at his father. "Because misery loves company."

"Hey!" Merlin snapped as he turned. "I heard that! I am not miserable I am just agitated because your sister won't settle."

Anton stood up with Amber. "Then blame father, he put her there, anyway now he is home we are going." he said and grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her from the house before Merlin could answer.

"She won't settle Arthur. And I am too hot and bothered."

Arthur nodded. "Put a top on and come with me."

Once in the car, Arthur called his office. "I need my air con putting on, I am on my way back, my office needs to be like a fridge, also, call in Sefa, tell her her talents are needed and the favour will be repaid."

_"Okay sir."_ the man said before putting the phone down.

Merlin looked across at Arthur. "Who is Sefa?"

"You will soon find out love, how is our daughter?"

"Still fidgety." Merlin moaned as he moved about as best as he could. "Fancy havimg leather seats in your car, I will stick to them!"

Arthur only smiled as he pulled up at work. Getting out of his car he walked around the other side and helped Merlin out. "I did come home to tell you something. Father needs me to take over the company for a week starting Monday."

"How come?" Merlin asked as they stepped into the lift. 

"Apparantly Anton's Dean? Father never dumped her because he was told not to by mother."

"What?"

"Yeah." Arthur laughed. "Mother was part of a group of girls, she didn't like what Lucy was doing to father as she was cheating on him, mother went out with father as she felt sorry for him and ended up falling for him, told father not to dump Lucy. Anyway Lucy decided not to tell father his money saved Anton's class, left him hanging like he did her years ago, he wouldn't have known unless Anton told him so mother paid Lucy a visit, Lucy rang father up and apologised for being unprofessional, she had to, she needs to be careful with her job. So father is treating mother to a week in Paris, no work or anything, just them. So he wants me to deal with everything for a week."

Merlin smiled. "That is fine, and so romantic, a week in Paris." he sighed as the lift doors opened. Walking out of the lift Merlin stopped when he saw a bloke staring at him. "Yes I am pregnant have you never seen anyone carry a baby before?"

"Not a pregnant man no." the man said staring at Merlin.

Merlin frowned. "You got kids yourself?" he asked.

"No." the man answered.

Merlin rasied his hands and his eyes turned gold. "You want them?" he threatened.

Arthur took Merlin by the shoulders and directed towards his office.

Merlin walked into his husbands office and sighed. "Oh this is nice." he said when he felt the cool air hit him.

"Now lay on this settee love." Arthur said and helped Merlin get comfortable. "Now I have been asking mother a lot of questions for tips to help this pregnancy go as smoothly as possible for you. Our daughter isn't settling because you are all hot and bothered, if you are irritated, our daughter will feed off it as she is in you, she feels your stress."

Just then Sefa walked in. "Hi Merlin I am Sefa. I am here to help you relax." she said as she knelt by the settee where Merlin's head was, getting her phone out of her bag she started to play some relaxation music before she placed her fingertips on Merlin's temple, "just close your eyes and listen to the sound of the music." she soothed.

Arthur smiled and putting his coat on he walked over to his side draw and took out a scarf, wrapping it around his neck, he sat down and started to read through his notes.

* * *

After one hour, Sefa had stood up causing Arthur to look up. "You feel better Merlin love?" he asked.

Sefa smiled. "He is sleeping." she whispered, "my advice is let him sleep, do not wake him, he was telling me he hasn't slept properly for a few weeks as baby has been very active, let him sleep, next time this happens, do whatever you can to calm him, your baby feeds off Merlin's feelings. Keep him calm and relaxed. Whenever he falls asleep after struggling to do so leave him sleeping."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

At seven months, Merlin had stopped working, after spending a week of buying every single thing he came across online for the baby. Arthur had painted the room all ready for when their daughter would arrive. Being bored at home with him having to take it easy so not being able to do much he found himself spending more time with Arthur at his office than anywhere else. 

Arthur, as happy as he was to spend time with Merlin and wanted to share everything of this pregnancy as he missed the first one, he needed a break from Merlin, just one hour somewhere but he daren't tell his husband that, Merlin seemed to snap over the smallest thing and he wasn't going to be the one that made him snap, he didn't want another night sleeping in his car.

Arthur looked up when the door opened and his father walked in. "Father? Is everything alright?"

Uther nodded. "Yes, I just came to check on you both, see if you were still talking to each other."

Merlin frowned. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Are you kidding? You are spending all day together and all night together, you are not getting a break from each other, no matter how much you love each other spending all day and night together one of you will snap over the smallest thing and it will be ugly. Me and Ygraine found that out the hard way." he shuddered at the memory.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yeah, Merlin no matter how much you love Arthur I bet he has little annoying habits that you hate, or he is doing something he normally does but it is pissing you off?" Uther asked.

"Now you mention in he keeps shaking his pen in between his fingers and tapping it on his desk!"

Arthur looked down at his pen before looking at Merlin. "I didn't know, I wasn't aware while working."

"Merlin don't take that as a knock from Arthur that you are not working."

Merlin looked at Uther. "How did yo-"

"I went through all of this with Ygraine twice, I know. But how you are feeling now Merlin the smallest thing will have you snapping and having all hell break loose over something that isn't really anything." Uther explained.

Arthur hurried over to Merlin when he saw the brunet trying to get up off the settee. "You okay?"

"Yeah, your father is right. I would have snapped and shouted at you and for what? Nothing. I am going to have a walk around some shops and see what they have on offer. I will ring if I need anything I promise." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before leaving the office.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much father. I love Merlin with all that I am but I would have taken a meeting with David just to get an hours break."

"I know son, I could use the excuse that the company needed me as I am in charge and it had to be me if I wanted the company to be a success but you can't do that."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you father."

* * *

Merlin was now in his eighth month and Arthur had did just what Sefa had advised and let Merlin sleep when he finally managed to do so. It actually went too far one night and his father once again came to the rescue.

Arthur had woke in the night to an empty bed, walking downstairs he walked into the living room to see Merlin sat on the settee. "Merlin? Why are you watching the all night shopping channel?"

"Because it is boring and normally within five minutes I am asleep."

"Our daughter being naughty before even here." Arthur said as he turned the telly off and put some soothing music on before helping Merlin stand, "lets dance." he said as he slowly started to sway them both.

An hour later, Arthur sighed and took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. "Just great." he whispered. He sent a text to his parents saying _'emergency help.'_ It wasn't until they turned up ten minutes later, Ygraine with her hair a mess and still in her nightie and Uther in his shorts and top that he realised emergency was wrong word to use.

Uther looked at his son who was leaning against the wall with Merlin leaning against him, asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. "You got us out of bed rushing over here searching outside for hidden key for what?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't realise when I said it was an emergency, but with Merlin having trouble sleeping I was advised when he does manage to fall asleep to leave him sleeping, he fell asleep on me while slow dancing, I am starting to ache and get cramp I need to move but I can't wake him. Anton is at Felix's."

Ygraine smiled. "I was like this when carrying Morgana. Uther, help your son by showing him your trick."

Uther sighed. "No one can know about this." he warned his son before he walked over and gently putting his hands on Merlin's arms he started to sway Merlin a little and turn him from Arthur to himself and slowly swayed him over to the settee and laid him down.

Arthur watched with an open mouth. "That's it?"

"That's it son, its like a sleep walker, you never wake one but if you are careful you can direct them back to bed or somewhere comfortable to sleep." Uther explained.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you again father."

* * *

Merlin was currently sat in the front garden, a drink at his side, his sunglasses on and one hand gently stroking his eight and half month bump. 

"Are you excited?"

Merlin turned his head and smiled at Amber. "I am, also I can't wait to stop being pregnant, I never had this trouble with Anotn, just sailed right through with him."

Amber laughed. "Have you worked out now how to keep her calm and not kick and fidget that keeps you awake?"

"Oh yes. She hasn't kicked or fidgeted all morning, that is because I am calm and relaxed."

"How are you keeping yourself calm and relaxed."

"I just focus on the view in front of me." Merlin hummed as he turned back to the front of the garden.

Amber followed his eyeline and saw a shirtless Arthur using an electric hedge cutter and cutting all the hedge. She laughed. "Does he know it?"

"Of course not, don't want to make his head bigger than it already is." Merlin answered, smiling when he heard Amber laugh.

"How are you going to approach Arthur and get him ready if you don't mind me asking."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I must have been thinking of someone else. Are you feeling okay?"

Merlin struggled to sit up straighter and turned to face Amber. "I am okay but I won't be unless you tell me what is going on?"

Amber groaned. "I don't want you having sleepless nights again, you have just got into a routine."

"Amber darling we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What is the easy way?"

"You tell me what I need to know."

"And I am guessing the hard way is a way you have never had to use?"

"Exactly. So tell me what is happening with Arthur."

Amber sighed. "Okay last week when Anton spent the day with Arthur at work I went to meet Anton for lunch so I went to the office, Anton wasn't there he went to talk to Uther but I saw Arthur, he didn't see me, he was talking on the phone. I thought he was talking to you."

"What did he say Amber?"

"I only caught a bit as I saw Anton coming back, but what I did hear is about when you have the baby how he doesn't think he could be in the room with you in case something happens and goes wrong he couldn't see that happen to you, like, if he doesn't see it then it hasn't happened."

Merlin sighed. "He's afraid. I know Ygraine said it was touch and go with her when she had Morgana that is why they decided to have no more. But I use magic to have the baby, I mean I didn't have Anton in hospital I had him at home. Lancelot was there, he helped deliver Anton, he rang for ambulance but they checked and said all fine, with my magic, within half hour I was walking about and doing things as though I hadn't just gave birth, stomach was flat once more just a small scar." Merlin sighed. "Arthur has been told all of this."

"He will still fear it though, if it is his fear he is probably thinking you told him that to make him feel better and it isn't true." Amber said.

"He needs to face his fear." Merlin said as he sat thinking.

"What are you going to do lock him in the room when you have the baby?" Amber laughed, missing the smirk on Merlin's face.

* * *

When Merlin's due date had come and gone he spent all his time at the office with Arthur who thought it was best for Merlin to be in a building full of people than home alone in case their daughter decided to show herself to the world.

It was five days past the due date when Merlin felt it, the pains he had on the day he had Anton, he knew their daughter would be with them today, as best he could, Merlin smiled at Arthur, "I'm hungry, shall we go and get some lunch?"

Arthur looked up from his desk. "Of course." he said as he stood up and grabbing his jacket, he helped Merlin stand and locking his office he walked to the lift, his hand on the small of Merlin's back. 

"Is it true the private lift is bigger?" Melin asked.

"Yes, why? Want to take a ride down in that?"

"Yeah." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur chuckled and led him to the private lift.

Merlin walked in first and looked around. "It is double the size."

Arthur pressed the button. "It is."

Merlin waited until the lift went down a couple of floors before using his magic to stop the lift. "Oh it is faster as well."

"No, we are not on the ground floor." Arthur answered as he looked up. "We are inbetween floors."

"We have broken down?"

"Yes. But don't worry Melin love I will ring father he will get us out." Arthur took his mobile out his pocket. "No signal! What about yours?"

Merlin looked at his phone. "No. But all lifts have a phone you can call for help right?"

Arthur nodded and pulling a cover back he used the phone to phone downstairs to get help and let his father know.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Um, Arthur?"

"Hang on Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped making Arthur spin around.

Arthur took in the sight of his husband, leaning against the wall, his hands on his stomach. "No." he gasped.

"Yes. Our daughter wants out and she wants out now." Merlin panted.

"But we need a hospital and doctors and qualified people and-"

"And you need to calm down." Merlin snapped. "I am a doctor and qualified but I need your help."

"Right." Arthur nodded before putting the phone to his ear. "This is an emergency, my husband is now having his baby we need out now!"

Merlin snatched the phone from Arthur and slammed it down. "So does our daughter Arthur. I can deliver our baby but I need you with me, when Anton came it was just me and Lancelot."

"But-"

"Arthur. I need you now more than ever."

Arthur took a deep breath. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Merlin held his hands out. "Help me sit, you need to do everything I say."

"What is going to happen Merlin?"

"You need to take off your jacket, this is just like when I had Anton, I will use my magic to open my stomach but don't worry, my magic working I will not be bleeding out like you normally would when being cut open, you do exactly what I say and all will be fine. Arthur! Look at me."

Arthur looked up from his husband's stomach and into the blue eyes. "Merlin?"

"I love you Arthur. Everything will be fine."

Arthur shakily gave a nod of his head. "I love you too Merlin. Okay lets do this."

* * *

Uther stopped his pacing to look at the electrician. "I have my son and son in law in there that will soon be son, son in law and granddaughter! You need to get this thing open!"

"I am going as quick as I can Mr Pendragon to work out what has made it stop working."

"You mean you have been here for half an hour and yet to work out why it has stopped working? Where did you graduate? Clown college?"

"Uther dear you insulting him isn't helping." Ygraine said, placing her hand on her husband's arm.

"It's making me feel better."

"Grandfather?"

Uther turned around. "Oh Anton you are here at last. Your dad and father are trapped in the lift, and your sister has decided to come now."

Anton laughed before catching the look Uther gave him. "Sorry. How long have they been in the lift?"

"Half hour." Uther said before looking at the electrician who took his phone out. "Is there someone you need to call? Would you like me to call your boss for you?"

Anton frowned and placed his hand on the lift. "Grandfather... he won't be able to do anything."

Ygraine stepped forwards. "What do you mean?"

"My dad's magic. I can feel it."

"That must mean Arthur is helping deliver his daughter." Uther gasped before looking at the electrician. "Get them out of there now!" he snapped just as the paramedics arrived.

"No!" Anton snapped. "I feel dad's magic on the lift." he turned to face everyone. "There is nothing wrong with the lift. Dad has stopped it."

"Is he serious? I was joking and he took it seriously." Amber said making all eyes look at her. She sighed and told them all about the conversation she had with Merlin two weeks ago.

* * *

Arthur was shaking slightly as he looked down at his daughter. "What do I do Merlin?"

"Wrap her in your jacket, keep her covered up."

Arthur looked at his husband and watched as his eyes glowed and felt his eyes go wide as he watched Merlin's stomach close up, leaving only a small scar. "Your stomach. It's gone!"

Merlin laughed. "I know, this is like when I had Anton," he said as he stood up. "Magic does wonderous things doesn't it Arthur."

"After letting you carry two children I shouldn't be at all surprised by anything anymore." he whispered as he looked down at his daughter in his arms.

Once the lift started to move Arthur looked at his husband. "They fixed it!" he laughed.

"You delivered your daughter Arthur." Merlin smiled.

"I did, nothing can ruin this moment."

"Oh well in that case I have a confession to make. Nothing is wrong with the lift, I stopped it so you could deliver our baby as I knew about your fears."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a few seconds before smiling. "You know what? I don't even care. Because I have this little lady right here. " he said as he looked down at his daughter.

Merlin smiled and leaned into Arthur who put his free arm around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just very tired, I used a lot of magic, need to sleep, power up again."

The lift pinged and Arthur looked from Merlin's head on his shoulder to the group of people now in front of them. Uther and Ygraine were standing at the front with Anton and Amber. The paramedics behind them.

Anton looked at his sister before laughing. "Well done dad." he said as he hugged Merlin and helped him walk out of the lift.

The paramedic walked over to Arthur who handed his daughter over, he watched as one of them used magic to check his daughter over before handing her back with a smile. "All well, and let him sleep, the longer he sleeps the faster his magic recharges."

"How long?" asked Uther.

"Surprisingly, only a couple of hours, no more than four." the paramedic answered before he and the other one left.

Arthur looked at his son. "Let us swap." he said and gently handing over his daughter he slowly took Merlin in his arms before picking him up. "Home."

"Not so fast son." Ygraine said. "What is her name?"

"Well Anton is because he is priceless to us, and that little one there." Arthur answered as he looked at his daughter asleep in her brothers arms. "Why she is our pride and Joy."

Anton smiled and looked down at his sister, "welcome to the crazy Pendragon family Joy."

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
